<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五次Will想退出CIA，五次他都放弃了 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328158">五次Will想退出CIA，五次他都放弃了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Cold Light of Day (2012), The Sum of All Fears, 惊天核网, 白昼冷光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2016年10月6日，以此记录。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Shaw/Jack Ryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>五次Will想退出CIA，五次他都放弃了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最开始是他为了了解父亲生前到底在做什么而被骗到了兰利，而这个善于欺哄民众的机构却跟他说，一般人休想拿到CIA的内部机密资料，除非你成为他们的一员。</p><p>“那……我需要做什么？”为了不辜负母亲对他的期待，在一时脑热之下，Will答应了这个听来更像是威胁的要求。</p><p>不过当他听到他一进中情局就要做外勤、而且观察期长达半年的时候，他就立刻想放弃了。</p><p>“嘿，Will，我叫Jack，”然后Jack蹦跳着出现在了他面前，冲他和气地伸出手，“我看过你在马德里的一些资料，我得说你真的太棒了！你太有做一个外勤特工的天赋了！”</p><p>“啊？”Will云里雾里地握住他的，然后肩膀又被对方拍了拍。</p><p>“接下来的日子会由我对你进行观察评估，”Jack毫不收敛地笑出了两排白白的牙齿，“之后我也会陪你一起出任务的，你放心，我可是很有经验的。”</p><p>Will半信半疑地看着他，就他的身材来看，还没有自己的一半健壮，看着就像是坐办公室的，真的能出外勤？</p><p>但还好，不管怎么说，这个Jack看起来又顺眼又很好相处的样子。</p><p>而且，当特工？听起来就挺酷的。</p><p>稀里糊涂成为中情局一份子的人只好这么宽慰自己。</p><p> </p><p>第二次是当他发现特工生活并没有想象中那么酷的时候。</p><p>他拉着Jack在树林里奔跑，而子弹从他们身边飞过，他庆幸这名罪犯眼神和体力都不太好，不然他和Jack现在可能都已经被打成了筛子。</p><p>“我们得反击！”跑出一段距离找到可以躲藏的地方后Will才气喘吁吁地停下来，Jack也没好到哪里去，“我们不能就这么毫无目的地逃跑！我们是CIA的特工！CIA啊！难道我们都没有适合攻击对方的装备吗？”</p><p>“只有一把枪了，”Jack从裤袋里掏出了那把手枪，“而且子弹已经用完了。”</p><p>Will真的不明白为什么Cabot总是要让这个整天在分析处的办公室里坐着的家伙和自己一起出外勤，虽然他确实敏锐又机智，计划也做的周全，但是身为外勤，体力真实在是他的大短板。</p><p>但好在他们是CIA的，一个听起来就很厉害的机构。</p><p>“说真的，装备库除了给我们配手枪之外就没点别的东西了？比如那种便于携带的做成像钢笔一样的微型手枪？”</p><p>“老天，你在想什么！”Jack小声嘟囔起来，“那是MI6才有的技术，而我们是CIA！”</p><p>“不是还有那种可以防弹的雨伞吗？你知道我现在多希望我们拥有那个吗？”</p><p>“拜托！那些都是英国制造，而这里是美国！”Jack靠坐在树边，他已经放弃继续逃跑了，因为他实在跑不动了。</p><p>“那种硅胶的人脸面具呢？如果做两个面具给我们戴上伪装成另一种身份的话，我们现在也不用这么玩命了！”</p><p>“那是IMF小组的研发成果！”Jack翻着白眼，“而IMF在被CIA合并以后就被勒令停止开发这些装备了！”</p><p>所以这个听起来很厉害的CIA一点都不厉害，什么都没有。Will内心绝望，他盘算着他要是能活着回去一定要立刻申请退出这个只有名头可以吓唬人的狗屁情报机构，但不远处又响起的脚步声让他停止了胡思乱想，他拉起Jack继续毫无方向感地乱窜，直到在一个山坡前两个人都没来得及刹住脚，连滚带爬地抱着从上面一起滚了下去。</p><p>Will背部落地的时候意识到Jack在他身上，而他光荣地成为了肉垫，Jack还晕晕乎乎的，而Will因为全身的疼痛迅速地察觉了又有人朝这里走进，他下意识地抱着Jack翻了个身把他护在身下，紧接着一阵枪响后，四周又归于安静。</p><p>“很狼狈哈？”赶来的Clark收起了枪，冷静地看着地上的两个。</p><p>“你总算来了。”Jack翻着白眼。</p><p>“姿势不错。”而当Clark对此做出了这样的评价后，Will才意识到自己还手脚并用地抱着Jack并且压在了他的身上，他迅速地爬起来时瞥见Jack似乎有那么点——脸红？</p><p>虽然中情局什么高科技的装备都没有，但是他们还有Jack Ryan这么可爱的自称内勤的外勤特工。</p><p>Will决定看在Jack的份上，暂时不计较这些了。</p><p> </p><p>第三次的情况当然更糟，他依然没得到什么实用又先进的装备（天知道他现在多想拥有一个做成打火机样式的小型手榴弹），甚至连Clark都不会来救他们。而他现在一只手中了枪，身边的Jack在他的保护下虽然没受什么大伤，但灰头土脸的也没好到哪去。</p><p>“真对不起，”Jack泪汪汪的，Will觉得自己的情绪算是比较丰富的了，不过相处久了他发现Jack比他还要敏感的多，稍微有点难过或者紧张就会涌上眼泪，如果事情再严重一点，他就会光明正大地大哭起来，“如果不是为了保护我，你也不会受伤。”</p><p>“没关系。”Will现在想说的并不是真的没关系，毕竟他觉得自己那只手臂好像都失去知觉了。</p><p>“我应该加强锻炼的。”Jack抽抽鼻子，看起来非常难过，“但是一想到每次我们陷入危险你都能把我平安带出来，我就又抱着侥幸心理偷懒了。”</p><p>其实有时候功劳是Clark的。Will这么想着，但没说出口。他仔细回忆了下，虽然和Jack出的这么多任务里有一半是因为自己的莽撞而造成了暴露，但Jack好像从来没怪过自己，甚至大部分时候Jack还觉得他自己才是拖后腿的那个人，你瞧，他现在又把脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上伤心地自责起来了。</p><p>前一刻还在想着这次回去真的要及早退出CIA才能保命的Will这一刻又放弃了。</p><p>毕竟他很怀疑除了自己之外还有谁会保护好Jack。</p><p> </p><p>第四次是他在情报分析处的办公室门口，看到了来找Jack的Clark。</p><p>那个平时总是一脸冷漠不苟言笑的Clark就这么在他面前推着Jack的脑袋和他打闹，虽然Jack说过Clark就像他的大哥一样，但Will怎么看都觉得怪怪的。</p><p>他在脑海里想象着将Clark过肩摔的画面，每一种姿势都非常漂亮利落。但回到现实，他估量了一下，会被过肩摔的恐怕只有他自己。</p><p>Will在门口站了将近五分钟，Jack都还没有发现自己，他沉浸在与Clark的对话中，都快手舞足蹈了。Will越等越生气，如果他不来中情局，就不会认识Clark和Jack，就不会站在这里生莫名其妙的气，而且，谁来告诉他为什么自己要把Clark当成假想敌啊？！</p><p>他迅速分析了一下，这一切都是加入中情局的错，而只要退出，这一切就会结束了。对，他现在就要去找Cabot说他不干了，他要非常英勇无畏地踹开中情局局长的办公室大门，朝他怒吼说去你们的CIA我今天就退出！我不干了！</p><p>作为一个有行动力的年轻人当然是说干就干，Will排练着等下要说的台词，却在转身的时候被终于看到他后跑来勾住他手臂的Jack拉住了。</p><p>“你也在这里？怎么不喊我们？”Jack的声音一如既往充满活力。</p><p>“喔，我，我以为你和Clark……”他看了眼站在一边抱臂看着他俩的面无表情的Clark后，把自己还被Jack勾着的手臂抽了出来，“我以为你们在聊什么重要的事。”</p><p>“没有啦，”Jack又不依不饶地缠了上来，他对这种亲昵的肢体接触好像从不在意，看Will还有点愣神的样子，他又把脸凑近了点，眨着眼睛询问着对方：</p><p>“一起吃午餐？”</p><p>“……好，好啊。”</p><p>踹开局长的门什么的，转眼就忘光了。</p><p> </p><p>第五次是他在中情局待满半年后，Cabot单独找他谈话，告诉他自己在观察期间的表现非常好，同时Jack对他的评估结果做出了相当高的评价，所有人都认为他现在已经完全可以成为一名优秀的正式外勤特工了。</p><p>“但我知道你的初衷只是想来更深入了解你的父亲…”Cabot把最开始答应过他的、关于他父亲的全部在CIA的资料推到了他面前，“这是你应得的，如果你不愿意继续留在CIA，我也不会强迫你。”</p><p>等了半年才终于拿到手的资料就放在自己面前，Will开始快速地思考，现在拿着这些资料回去，给母亲一个交代，然后过回风平浪静的生活，到底是不是他想要的？</p><p>“会给我指派搭档吗？”Will比划着，想着该怎么阐述，“我是指，如果我决定留下的话。”</p><p>“当然，如果你有需要。”</p><p>“那Jack可以做我的搭档吗？”他的眼睛闪亮起来，期待地看着Cabot。</p><p>Cabot先是狐疑地观察着Will的表情，在确定他的表情完全真挚且并无任何其他企图后，点头告诉他表示我会安排。虽然Jack和Will一起执行过的那些任务报告过程看起来都有点惨烈，但好在结局总是好的，有时甚至能有些意外收获，因为他们总是在自己都不知道的情况下就捅破了一些阴谋。</p><p>然后这个小伙子看起来像是非常舒心地、傻呵呵地笑了，在中情局局长的面前。</p><p> </p><p>“还有……”Will在离开前又想起什么似的回头问向Cabot，“真的不能给我配一副既可以通讯又可以人脸识别的眼镜吗？”</p><p>“Will！”Cabot也受不了了，因为Will已经不止一次在他面前表达对那些高科技装备的执念了，“我们CIA真的没有那种东西！”</p><p>好吧，Will扁着嘴耸耸肩，我就知道这个CIA果然什么都没有。</p><p>不过，有Jack Ryan就够了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2016年10月6日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>